


The Cure for Insomnia

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pictures, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return to Pragia left Jack with a lot on her mind.  Insomnia is the order of the night and she knows the perfect cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for Insomnia

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

A big thank you to ginkasu and dukenuns for their pics!

<http://ginkasu.tumblr.com/>

<http://dukenuns.tumblr.com/>

** The Cure for Insomnia **

Jack tossed and turned in her little cot in the Normandy subdecks, her nude body covered in a cold sweat. She moaned and groaned while trying to find a comfortable position. She sat up, beat her pillow a few times and laid back down, hoping this time she’ll be able to close her eyes and drift off. 

But there would be no sleep for Jack. Insomnia was the order of the night. She just had too much going through her mind.

Jack had just returned from her mission to Pragia, home of the Cerberus facility she grew up in. Wandering its halls was a painful experience for her. And though blowing it up was cathartic, it still left her with a lot on her mind. So much that she couldn’t shut her brain off long enough to go to sleep. 

**Jack:** “Fuck!”

She sat up and rested her head in her palms. She couldn’t stop thinking about that damn place. And she couldn’t stop thinking about Shepard. 

John Shepard…

In the short time she’s known him, Shepard has done more for her than all other men in her life combined. She was eternally grateful to him. And also a little wet. A man like that was _definitely_ worth spreading her legs for. He was tall, handsome, strong and she could imagine him having a massive cock to match! But sadly she’d probably never find out because…

Jack shook her head and stood up. She was too wound up and horny now to go to sleep so she made her way to the crew deck. 

Most of the crew was asleep at this hour. The rest were working at their stations, leaving the crew deck empty. She didn’t want to bother getting dressed so Jack only had her blanket with her, wrapped around her body as she strolled through the deck to the kitchen. She found a bottle of milk in the fridge and heated some up. She sat at the table with her hot glass and sipped it as she struggled to clear her head. It was a losing battle. 

While she struggled to drive out thoughts of Pragia, erotic thoughts of Shepard kept drifting into her mind. Like it had a mind of its own, her free hand slid across her thigh to her pussy. She teased her clit and gently rubbed her pussy, imagining spreading it open for Shepard’s fat cock. She enjoyed this but it did little to help cure her insomnia. 

She finished her milk and slammed the glass down, now more frustrated and hornier than she was when she got out of bed. 

**Jack, thinking:** “Damn it! There’s got to be _something_ around here that can help me sleep!”

She looked around. Her eyes first settled on the medbay. Perhaps the doctor had something that could knock her out? Even if the doc wouldn’t give it to her she was sure she could swipe it. But she shook her head. She didn’t tell anyone this, not even Shepard, but she made a quiet vow to get clean after coming back from Pragia. Drugs helped mess up her life and she wasn’t going to let them do it anymore. Stealing sedatives from the doctor was not a good start. 

Her eyes drifted to the sleeping pods past the kitchen, all of them occupied. This gave her an idea on how to get rid of both her insomnia and horniness at the same time. Sex! It was so obvious! Some hot and wild sex always knocked her out! Stick a cock in her pussy for a couple hours and she’d be out cold until morning! 

Jack smiled widely at this idea but steadily it turned into a frown. It was a good idea but who the hell would she fuck? Most of the crew she met were dickless cowards. She’s screwed a lot of people over the years but even she had standards. She wasn’t about to spread her legs for any horny wimp! In truth there was only one man on the ship that she wanted to fuck. But unfortunately he was…

Very reluctantly, she turned her gaze to the door to Miranda’s office. She clenched her fist so hard she almost broke her milk glass. Shepard and Miranda were an item. Or at least they were planning to become one. She saw them flirting all the time. The little looks they gave each other. The way Miranda would “accidentally” bump into Shepard, pressing her big bubble butt against him. Jack was amazed they didn’t fuck right there and then. 

Shepard didn’t strike her as the type of guy who would cheat on someone he’s trying to date. As long as they were playing this little seduction game, the chances of Jack getting some of that were nil. But then again…

Jack’s expression brightened when she remembered something. Not long after they returned from Pragia, Jack and Miranda had a big fight. Shepard stepped in and tried to intervene and to Jack’s great surprise he actually told Miranda to back off. Very pleased, Jack left the two of them to talk further. She didn’t immediately head back to the subdeck. She lingered long enough to hear muffled shouting from inside the office. Apparently Miranda was not taking Shepard’s decision well. Jack enjoyed listening to this for a while before heading back down. She didn’t think much more of it since then but now…now it looked like an opportunity. 

She saw Shepard once again later that day. He tried to put on a calm front but you could tell he was pissed. Shepard was not the kind of guy to cheat on a woman he was on good terms with. But if he was pissed off at her…

In the captain’s cabin, Shepard was also suffering from insomnia. Stripped down to his underwear he lay there while thinking of Miranda. After everything he saw on Pragia, he was plenty sympathetic to Jack at the moment. He thought Jack deserved a little leeway so that’s why he sided with her in that fight. Naturally Miranda didn’t like that. When they were alone she exploded at him. He exploded right back and the argument ended with him storming out.

Shepard sighed. He really cared for Miranda. Every day he felt his feelings for her growing more and more romantic. And certainly erotic. Her perfect figure did not escape his notice when they first met. Seeing her tight leather suit pressed against her body, squeezing her ass to show off her plump butt cheeks, made more pronounced by her heels, made Shepard want to walk slouched over to try and hide his growing erection. Miranda was clearly starting to feel the same way too. Several “accidents” with her clearly weren’t accidents. They both enjoyed them too much to be anything but deliberate. Many nights he went to sleep masturbating to fantasies about her. But now the only fantasies in his mind were of slapping her across the face. 

**Shepard, thinking:** “Damn it, Miranda! Show a little compassion!”

He tossed and turned some more but it was hopeless. He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Not until he talked to Miranda again. 

He needed to talk to her again. To confront her. He’d never be able to sleep or work until he cleared the air. Without even bothering to get dressed he got up and marched to his door. But as soon as it opened he came to a screeching halt.

Standing on the other side, her fist raised to knock on the door, was Jack, still wrapped in her blanket. Her eyes were wide with surprise at the door suddenly opening and Shepard standing right there. The same with Shepard. He certainly was not expecting to find Jack outside his door. He looked her up and down and his eyes widened further. Was she…wearing anything under that blanket? Jack did the same to Shepard but her eyes stopped at his groin. The thought of Jack possibly being naked under her blanket started to give him an erection. And that was all that was needed to set Jack off.

She threw off her blanket, revealing to Shepard that she was in fact naked, and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pressed her lips against his before he had a chance to make a sound. He stumbled back from shock and they tumbled to the floor. But Jack did not release her grip on his body or lips, continuing to press her naked chest against his and trying to stick her tongue in his mouth. Shepard struggled and managed to free his arms. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away so he could speak. 

**Shepard:** “Jack! What the fuck are you doing?!”

Jack laughed.

**Jack:** “What the fuck is right! I’m here to _FUCK YOU!_ ”

She tried to kiss him again but Shepard kept her at bay.

**Shepard:** “Jack, we can’t! We can’t do this!”

She frowned at him.

**Jack:** “Why not?!”

**Shepard:** “Because—“

**Jack:** “And don’t you fucking say it’s the cheerleader! If anything we should fuck _because_ of her!”

Shepard gave her a look like she was stupid. He asked how anything about Miranda could possibly indicate that the two of them needed to have sex. Jack grinned and explained.

**Jack:** “You’re mad at the cheerleader, right? After all the humping and groping you did in the halls she threw you out, right?”

**Shepard:** “Actually I walked ou—“

**Jack:** “You’re pissed at her. You want to get back at her, right? Well I can’t sleep. Got too much shit on my mind. I need some sex to knock me out. And you need to get some payback. What better way to give the cheerleader the finger than to fuck the one person on this ship she hates more than anyone else?” 

Shepard opened his mouth to answer but froze. Slowly he closed his mouth and thought about what Jack said. 

Reluctantly, he had to admit that she had a point. He was still plenty angry at Miranda. The reason he got up was to talk to her and maybe make peace but a part of his mind still wasn’t sure if he even wanted to make peace. Miranda said some very hurtful things to him in their argument. A desire to hurt her back was steadily swelling up inside him…as well as his arousal. Feeling Jack’s naked body pressed against his was making him plenty hard! And he had to admit that sex also tended to help him get to sleep faster. 

A lecherous grin appeared on Shepard’s face. He pulled Jack closer and wrapped his arms around her. He took the initiative, grabbing her head and making her kiss him. Jack did her best to grin. NOW he was getting into it!

Jack moaned lecherously as she practically devoured Shepard’s face. She slid her hand down his stomach and grabbed his cock in his underwear. It twitched at his touch which only excited Jack more. She stroked it vigorously, eager to get him as hard as she could. She stopped kissing him and smiled at him. Without a word she slid down his body and pulled off his underwear, gazing for the first time on his huge member. Jack now understood why Miranda wanted to get into his pants! She probably saw this cock all the time when she was rebuilding Shepard. Jack amused herself for a moment imagining the cheerleader sitting alone in her lab some evenings, masturbating as she gazed upon Shepard’s nude body on an exam table. 

Jack wasted no time in swallowing his cock. Wanting to skip the foreplay, she wrapped her lips around the tip and slid it right in. Shepard cried out with joy at her incredible tongue technique. Her tongue slithered all around his cock as it slid in and out of her mouth. Jack had blown plenty of guys in the past so she knew how to please them. 

It didn’t take long before Shepard felt ready to cum. He told Jack that but to his disappointment she stopped blowing him. She straightened up and put her hands on her hips, looking down at him sternly. 

**Jack:** “You wanna blow your load? Well you’re NOT going to do it in my mouth! I want it…”

She scrambled to her feet and ran to the bed. She bent over and rested her arms on the bed, her ass sticking up in the air. She gave her ass a seductive shake as she looked over her shoulder at Shepard, grinning from ear to ear. 

**Jack:** “…In my asshole! But you have to lick me first! Both holes or I’ll make sure you won’t cum all evening!”

If that wasn’t incentive, Shepard didn’t know what was. 

Shepard laid his hands on Jack’s surprisingly firm ass. He got down on his knees and crouched down until he was about eye level with her pussy. He grinned when he saw Jack was already starting to leak. She must be excited! Indeed, she practically screamed when he gave her the first lick. He licked up the drops that were beginning to run down her leg before going to work on her pussy. He gave her several long licks before sticking his tongue inside her, swirling it around. Jack smiled and moaned all the while, moaning even louder as he licked his way up to her asshole. He gave it a few quick licks, causing Jack to jerk. Her asshole was her really sensitive spot. She had to hold in a squeal and balled up the blanket in her fists as he tried to insert his tongue inside her. 

[<http://dukenuns.tumblr.com/>]

When he finished, he stood up and took his cock in his hands. He gently pressed the tip against her asshole and paused before sliding it in.

[<http://dukenuns.tumblr.com/>]

**Shepard:** “Ready, Jack?”

**Jack:** “Don’t talk! Just fuck!”

Shepard laughed and thrust his hips, ramming his cock all the way inside her. Both of them grunted for Jack’s asshole was very tight. But both of them still enjoyed it. 

[<http://dukenuns.tumblr.com/>]

**Jack:** “That’s it! Hammer me like a nail! Shoot your load inside me and make me cum!”

Shepard grinned and thrust his hips harder. The sounds of his hips slapping against her ass mixed with her groans like a lustful orchestra. She grabbed her ass and looked back at Shepard as he pounded her harder and faster. 

[<http://dukenuns.tumblr.com/>]

**Jack:** “Ah!”

She cried out in delight at Shepard’s prowess. The cheerleader was right to want this guy! Jack could just imagine that big bubble butt of hers jiggling like crazy each time it slapped against his groin. Jack shook her head, trying not to think about that. This was not the time to be thinking about that Cerberus Slut! This was just about Shepard and Jack!

Jack was smiling as Shepard first stuck his cock in. But steadily her smile vanished as the pleasure washed over her. Shepard was good! DAMN good! Eventually her legs gave out entirely and she fell to her knees, her body still draped over the bed. He hammered her hard and fast, just like she wanted. Her face became flushed as his cock ran as deep inside her as it could, touching her sensitive spots.

[<http://dukenuns.tumblr.com/>]

**Jack:** “Fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck-fuck-fuck-FUCK!”

Suddenly she felt an odd feeling inside her. It felt strangely foreign to her…but at the same time not that bad. It was hard to focus on it as Shepard moved his hips faster and faster. She could hear him say something. Was he about to cum? Jack barely heard him. But soon after she felt his white hot cum fill up her insides. THIS was the feeling she was looking for! Her ass filled with cum, Shepard withdrew his cock and backed away to admire his handiwork. Jack peeked over her shoulder at him. Shepard was surprised by the look on her face. Rather than the smile or grin or even scowl he expected from this crazy punk girl…she almost looked confused. 

[<http://dukenuns.tumblr.com/>]

And confused Jack was. That strange feeling she had while they were having sex was gone. The sex was incredible. And she certainly wanted more! It would take a lot more than one anal session to completely tire her out. But now she wanted to have sex again for another purpose. She wanted to experience that feeling again, if only to find out what it was. As soon as she snapped out of her daze, she flipped over and spread her legs for Shepard. She grinned at him and reminded him that she had two holes. Wouldn’t be fair to fill up just one! 

Shepard had plenty of energy left and was more than happy to oblige. But he wanted to take the lead this time. He wanted Jack to fuck him the way HE wanted to be fucked. He had Jack stand up while he sat on the edge of the bed. He took his cock, already hard again, and told Jack to sit in his lap. Jack grinned. So he wanted her to fuck him cowgirl-style, huh? She didn’t mind that! 

She climbed into his lap and held herself up. Shepard wrapped one arm around her back and kept his other hand on his cock. He slowly brought Jack down, lining up his cock with her pussy. Shepard intended to slide it in slowly. But as soon as Jack felt the tip pressing against her soaking wet cunt, she thrust herself down hard, going balls deep in one stroke. Both Shepard and Jack cried with shock and delight at this. The anal sex was good but this was feeling even better! Jack quickly began moving her hips up and down. Shepard’s bed and lap were quickly soaked with Jack’s juices as she took his entire length with each thrust. Shepard kept the one armed wrapped around her back, sometimes squeezing her ass with it. The other he slid up her stomach and squeezed one of her tits. 

Jack smiled and kept her eyes closed as she fucked. She tried to stay focused on the pleasure. But she also tried to pay attention for any sign of that strange feeling. But after five minutes of vigorous sex, Jack felt nothing. 

**Jack, thinking:** “Must’ve imagined it.”

Jack decided not to dwell on it anymore. Don’t let some weird feeling get in the way of a good fuck! She opened her eyes and prepared to move her hips even faster. But instead she slowed down when she looked at Shepard. She couldn’t see it but the entire time she was fucking him Shepard had his eyes on her face. Jack seemed extremely happy as they had sex. Seeing her look so at peace filled him with a deep contentment, one almost as satisfying as the sex itself. Jack looked so happy…and that made Shepard very happy! 

Jack and Shepard’s gazes met when she opened her eyes. At first all she saw was Shepard looking at her with some dopey smile. But then it happened. That strange feeling returned. It made Jack slow down for a few moments, her smile disappear and her face became flushed. She tightened her grip around Shepard’s neck a bit and her breathing became shaky. 

[<http://ginkasu.tumblr.com/>]

It was Shepard. _Shepard_ was the source of the odd feeling! But…why? What WAS this feeling?! Jack didn’t know. But it made her want to…to…

Next thing she knew, Jack leaned in and kissed Shepard. She pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes. This wasn’t the wild and crazy kind of kiss that she usually did during sex. Not the kind of kiss she gave Shepard when they started out. This was a kiss of passion. She never kissed anyone like this before. And she rather liked it! So did Shepard. He slid his hand up to the middle of her back and pressed, keeping her close as they both lost themselves in the throes of passion. 

Jack was confused. VERY confused. What the hell was going on with her?! She never felt like this before! What was this feeling?! So lost was Jack in these thoughts that she barely comprehended what was going on around her. Her body acted on autopilot and continued to fuck Shepard. They switched to a reverse-cowgirl position. Jack had spun around, almost sideways, and this time let Shepard move his hips. She draped one arm over his shoulder and rested her other hand over her pussy as she felt his cock slide in and out of her. She barely even reacted when he came inside her. 

[<http://ginkasu.tumblr.com/>]

She felt his cum leak out of her pussy onto her fingers. When she felt it she held up her hand and stared at her cum-drenched fingers like a zombie. Slowly she stuck out her tongue and licked them clean. Shepard watched her do so with a smile. 

Jack had no idea what was happening to her. But Shepard did. What she was feeling…was the same thing he was feeling. It wasn’t lust. It wasn’t even simple passion anymore. What they were feeling had gone beyond that. What they were feeling was the first spark of falling in love. 

Though it started as casual sex, Shepard could feel a deep bond forming with Jack as they had sex. He pitied Jack since he first heard her story. He tried his best to be there for her, to be the friend she never had. This desire intensified after Pragia. Jack needed someone in her life. Someone she could trust. Shepard figured that it took the two of them joining their bodies for this desire to grow into something more. Miranda Lawson? Who was she? Not a single thought of her dashed across his mind. Now it was Jack. Jack and ONLY Jack. 

Shepard quickly deduced that Jack was feeling the same thing, though she didn’t know it. With her dark past it was no surprise to him that these feelings of love and affection would be foreign and confusing for her. But Shepard did not push it. He did not try to call her out on it. He would let her realize it on her own. She needed to. 

As the night went on, on some level Jack began to suspect what she was feeling. It freaked her out. Was this…was she actually falling in love?! She wanted to scream “Fuck that!” and run. But her body would not move. At least not in any way that didn’t involve fucking this man. For the first time Jack felt the emotional walls she had built around her hear to protect herself begin to weaken. She felt so…comfortable…with Shepard. So…relaxed. At peace…

As they both began to finally tire out, Jack made no resistance as Shepard tried cuddling up with her. She lay on her left side and rested her head on his pillow. She closed her eyes and smiled warmly as she felt Shepard slide up next to her. He slid his arm around her and across her chest, gently squeezing one of her tits while lovingly kissing her neck. Jack chuckled softly and slid her hand down her stomach to her pussy. She fingered herself one last time as both she and Shepard drifted off to sleep…

[<http://ginkasu.tumblr.com/>]

**_The next morning…_ **

Morning came swiftly for the two budding lovers. Lying on his side, Shepard opened his eyes to find Jack staring at him, smiling at him with her expression almost glowing. Shepard smiled back and gently placed his hand on her face, lovingly stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

**Shepard:** “You were wonderful…Jack…”

For a brief moment Shepard swore Jack was about to cry. But she sniffed and blinked hard, bringing herself back under control. Her smile faded slightly and she looked at him nervously. 

**Jack:** “Shepard…what happened last night? What happened…between us?”

Shepard was silent for a long time, struggling to find the right words. But he kept an encouraging smile on his face. 

**Shepard:** “Last night…was the start of something special. Something I wouldn’t mind taking further…but only if _you_ want to.”

Jack’s expression was blank. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

**Shepard:** “I know you’re probably nervous, Jack. But you don’t have to be. Whatever is going on between us, we can figure it out. Together.”

An awkward silence followed, broken when Jack smiled and placed her hand on Shepard’s, squeezing it gently. 

**Jack:** “I think…I’d like that. I’d like to know what the fuck this is. Especially if it leads to more sex!”

Shepard chuckled softly. Jack was still Jack! He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. When they were finished, they continued to stare into each other’s eyes lovingly for several minutes. But the mood was broken with Jack’s next statement. 

**Jack:** “There’s just one problem, though.”

Shepard looked confused. 

**Shepard:** “What?”

Jack gave him a sly grin and leaned her head in a little closer, dropping her voice until it was barely a whisper. 

**Jack, whispering:** “We’re…not alone…”

_*tap…tap…tap…tap..tap…*_

Shepard finally heard it. A noticeable tapping sound…as though someone were impatiently tapping their foot. 

Slowly…very slowly…Shepard turned his head. 

Standing in the bedroom at the foot of the bed…was Miranda. 

She stood with her arms crossed, her foot tapping the floor very slowly while she glared coldly at Shepard and Jack with a look that could wipe out a battalion of krogan. It practically killed Shepard! He felt his heart stop beating from fear as the situation really sunk in. 

**Shepard, panicked:** “Miranda! Wha-wha…what…?!”

He couldn’t finish. He didn’t need to. 

**Miranda, coldly:** “I came…to apologize to you. For our fight.”

She didn’t move a muscle, except her foot. She continued to tap it at a steady pace. Not a sound could be heard except for the tapping and Miranda’s voice. 

**Miranda, coldly:** “I figured you’d still be asleep. So I snuck in here to surprise you. Maybe even join you in bed. But I see…”

She shifted her death glare entirely to Jack.

**Miranda, coldly:** “That you didn’t _need_ company!”

Shepard was panicking. But Jack? She was utterly calm. She rolled her eyes and in a surprise move wrapped her arms around Shepard’s neck. 

**Jack:** “That’s right, cheerleader! We did it! We did it ALLLLLLL night!”

Shepard’s turned his head so fast to look at Jack that it almost gave him whiplash. His expression was one of pure terror and his voice was equally panic-stricken. 

**Shepard, terrified:** “Jack! What are you DOING?!”

What was she doing? She was doing the one thing in this galaxy that could possibly give her more pleasure than sex: Tormenting the Cerberus Cheerleader. She ignored Shepard. 

**Jack:** “He pounded my ass like a piston! Then he filled my pussy with his white hot cum!”

She held Shepard closer, pressing his head against her chest. 

**Jack:** “This guy is more than a man! He’s a sexual GOD! You gotta agree with me on that point! Oh wait…”

She feigned a look of shock, followed by sadness. 

**Jack:** “You haven’t had sex with Shepard yet, have you? I guess you _can’t_ agree with me yet. Well…I hope you like sloppy seconds!”

Shepard almost passed out from terror. What was Jack DOING?! She was only making things worse! And worse it got as Miranda’s body started to glow as she charged up her biotics. Shepard pulled away from Jack and held up his hand to Miranda to try and get her to stop.

**Shepard, terrified:** “Miranda, DON’T! Don’t do anything foolish now! This is all a misunderstanding!”

But Miranda wasn’t fazed by his words. Her body only continued to glow brighter and brighter. 

**Miranda, coldly:** “Oh I understand completely. You don’t want perfection. You’d rather have…trash…”

Jack sat up, her smile gone and replaced with a cold glare. Shepard trembled with terror as Jack’s body began to glow too. 

**Jack, coldly:** “Trash, huh? I’d rather be trash than some pampered little princess with daddy issues! Does Shepard remind you of your dad? Is that why you want to fuck him?”

**Shepard, terrified:** “JACK!”

Miranda uncrossed her arms. She held up her hands and opened them, gigantic balls of biotic energy forming in her palms. Jack clenched her fists in response, surrounding them with just as much biotic energy. So much biotic power was surging between them that the entire room began to tremble. 

**Shepard, terrified:** “JACK! MIRANDA!”

Neither of these women were listening to him. They were turning their biotic powers up to the max as their hatred for each other grew and grew. The room was DEFINITELY shaking now. A wine glass on the table rattled to the edge and fell on the floor with a smash. The model ships in Shepard’s display case shook so hard that they fell off their stands. Even Shepard’s fish and hamster could tell it was time to duck and cover. They had the right idea.

**Shepard:** “Oh dear Lord…”

With nothing else to do, Shepard grabbed his blanket and tossed it over his head. It wouldn’t protect him from the coming storm…but at least he wouldn’t see it coming! 

Jack and Miranda’s power and hatred grew and grew and grew until…

***BOOM!***

**_THE END_ **


End file.
